


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [14]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crooked - G-Dragon (Song), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fluffy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Open Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Whump, Work In Progress, moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: 'I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.'
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: Protecting The Sun [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711





	Untitled

**6:24 PM**

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jiyong waved to the staff he'd been working with all evening as he walked out of the studio before closing the door behind him.He sighed in relief the second the door was closed.

 _Finally I'm done for the day._ He thought to himself,relieved but exhausted.


End file.
